Magic Works
by singintoyourself
Summary: For Kore-Of-Myth's Shuffle Challenge--Five songs, five drabbles per chapter. Current chapter-Hermione. Reviews are really really appriciated!
1. The Second Wizarding War

_A/N- So I've seen this done by other writers, and I thought I'd give it a try. For Kore-Of-Myth's Shuffle challenge—all of these will be war centered for the first chapter. And all pretty angsty. _

_Harry Potter is not mine, as much I wished he was. Reviews would be highly appriciated! _

Magic Works

**His Girl Friday-The Academy Is…**

**-**Neville/Ginny-

In those days, planning their resistance, the one thing that they could do to help in the war effort, Neville felt torn. While helping Ginny and spending all this time with her was great, he couldn't help falling for her even more. To him, Ginny was the definition of beauty. Naturally so, kind and smart too.

Maybe she knew. Maybe not. Neville was the king of the world at the Yule Ball all those years ago when everything was okay.

Ginny was there. She's there now, but her mind is almost always on Harry. In her mind, she is wherever he is, and for that moment she lets herself shine true.

She was never Neville's girl. She was always Harry's girl.

**Teenagers-My Chemical Romance**

-Ginny-

She hadn't seen her parents in months. Her brother was God knows where. Her boyfriend dumped her at a funeral. Then, the only thing she had left; the school was run by Snape and some Death Eaters.

So much for sixth year being any good.

All that was left for her to do was rebel. They had taken her school, but they hadn't taken her spirit.

**House of the Rising Sun-The Animals**

-Remus/Tonks-

"Lock the door when I have gone." He repeated, battered briefcase in hand. His young wife is ill again, staying home against her will.

"I know Remus. I'm not a baby you know." She smiled. He returned her smile half-heartedly. Every time he looks at her he thinks of what he has done to her. She's too young, too good for him.

He feels as if he has ruined her chances at a normal life. He sighs as he steps out into the night, in the glow of the rising sun.

**Hostages-Dead Poetic **

-Luna Lovegood-

Captivity suits Luna, oddly enough. The girl, snatched from the train home, is not afraid. She is beaten, starved and tortured.

She doesn't know why she is here, in the Malfoy's large mansion. She is hit by Narcissa when she complements her décor.

Luna does not lose hope. She has never lost hope. She knows someone will come. They always do.

**No One Mourns the Wicked-Wicked OBC**

-Bellatrix-

She cackles. She is unearthly in her torn black dress, in her torn black mind. She is Bellatrix Lestrange, the most devoted Death Eater and the most twisted.

She is wicked. She is evil. She feels only hate; she feeds on the weak here at this school.

After all, who could bring her down? She was the best; she was the Dark Lord's favorite.

She is wicked. She kills her blood traitor of a niece with a stroke of her wand.

She duels the blonde they had kept at her sister's home, the Weasley girl and Potter's Mudblood. She cackles.

She is wicked. She casts curse after curse. She turns to duel the Weasley woman. This blood traitor…

She falls, finally down.

No one shall mourn her. She is wicked.


	2. Hermione Granger

_A/N-__Hope you enjoy these! This chapter will all have to do with Hermione, who has been my favorite character throughout the entire series. _

_Reviews are really appriciated!_

**Please Come Home for Christmas-Southside Johnny**

Hermione sat in the tent with Harry. It was cold, and Harry had almost died. It was the story of their lives. Cold. Always so cold. And quiet. Since Ron had left, there had been little laughter in the small tent. Everything was about the mission. The mission was everything. He didn't understand. He left.

Still, on this Christmas night, as Harry slept and she kept watch, she missed him. This tent had none of the amenities the Burrow had, but it was their home. And it was missing someone.

**Michelle-The Beatles**

Hermione loved France. It was beautiful, sunny and quant. It was separated from the world she knew in England and at Hogwarts.

She loved her life but she loved this small break. It was like a taste of freedom, watching the lovers stroll hand in hand in the streets of Paris. She wondered to herself, in her young teenage mind, whether anyone would ever hold her hand and whisper sweet nothings to her in French, like the young men here did. She sighed. That would never happen.

She was one of the boys.

**Move Along-The All-American Rejects**

He really didn't get it. She was at her wits end regarding this boy. Ron had been her best friend, but they always fought. There was always a passionate argument that had to be had, a fight that had to be fought. She loved that Ron was so fiercely loyal and dedicated.

Sometimes, she hated it. She watched Ron all this year, writhing all over the bloody place with that bimbo Lavender…

She held her invite for Slughorn's Christmas party in her hand. She knew exactly who to ask. She would move on. Maybe the next boy would notice her.

**Here (In Your Arms)-Hellogoodbye**

Even after years of marriage and two children, Hermione still was deeply in love with her husband. They were complete opposites but they fit. Ron and Hermione had survived so much together. They were meant for one another, it just took them seven years to figure it out.

Hermione's favorite place in the world was in her husband's still strong arms. Hermione was a strong woman herself, but the comfort of having Ron next to her never faded. Ron had proved to be more than she expected; doing everything she ever wanted and more.

She had found her place in the world, and it was in the arms of Ron.

**Love Reign O're Me-The Who (Pearl Jam cover)**

Hermione Granger had seen a lot of hate in her life. She had fought the most evil wizard in magical history and lived. She had seen the abuse of creatures because they weren't wizards. She had been spit upon and called Mudblood because of her parentage.

Hermione Granger had also seen a lot of love in her life. She loved her best friend Harry like a brother. She loved her husband, Ron Weasely with all her heart. She loved Molly and Arthur like they were her own parents. She loved her children and her nieces and nephews. She loved Ginny and Luna as her sisters.

Yes, Hermione Granger had seen more hate and destruction than anyone deserved to. But she also had more love in her life than most.


End file.
